movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Clarice and Zoey
|image1 = Clarice and Zoey.jpg |caption = Promotional Release Poster |director = Tim Burton Jon Favreau |producer = TBA |executive_producer = TBA |writer = TBA |screenwriter = TBA |story = TBA |based_on = TBA |starring = TBA |narrator = TBA |music = Rupert Gregson-Williams Dominic Lewis Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster |songs = Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster |cinematography = TBA |editing = TBA |studio = TBA |distributor = TBA |released = TBA |runtime = TBA |country = USA UK France |language = English French |aspect_ratio = TBA |budget = TBA |gross = TBA |preceded = The Deer and The Rabbit (2019) |followed = Oggy's Static Cling (2020) |rating = }} Clarice and Zoey is a 2019 French-American-British Animated Crossover Fantasy Musical Romance Comedy Christmas������ Film. Plot/Summary:✏️✏️✏️������ Opening Scene:✏️✏️✏️ The Film Begins, TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 1:✏️✏️✏️ TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 2:✏️✏️✏️ TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 3:✏️✏️✏️ TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 4:✏️✏️✏️ TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 5:✏️✏️✏️ TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 6:✏️✏️✏️ TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 7:✏️✏️✏️ TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 8:✏️✏️✏️ TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 9:✏️✏️✏️ TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Voice Cast:��️��️��️ * Daniel Trippett as Clarice * Ruby Barnhill as Zoey * John Goodman as Santa Claus * Alfre Woodard as Zoey's Mom * Jaxon Mercey as Rudolph * Emma Watson as Mrs. Donner * Laraine Newman as Clairce's Mother * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob/Gary/Heffer/Wilbert/ScoutMaster Lumpus/Slinkman/Dog/Rabbit/Zig/Flain * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick * Rob Stefaniuk as Peri * Joe Pingue as Entrée * Billy West as Ren and Stimpy/Sven/Hokey Wolf * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko/Spunky/Lazlo/Clam * Doug Lawrence as Filburt/Edward/Dave and Ping-Pong * Maurice LaMarche as Etno/Hovis * Charlie Adler as Candy * Danny Mann as Gorgious * Jeff Bennett as Bud/Stereo/Raj/Samson * John Cena as Oggy * Jason Sudeikis as Jack * Jackie Chan as Bob * Jack Black as Joey * Seth Green as Marky * Jim Cummings as Dee Dee/Cat/Pooh/Tigger/Nasty Jack * Dwayne Johnson as Sharko * Rob Paulsen as Gordon Quid * Kevin McDonald as Waffle * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik * Nick Bakay as Norbert Foster * Richard Steven Horvitz as Daggett Doofus/Rodney * Robbie Daymond as SwaySway * Eric Bauza as Buhdeuce/Belly Bag * Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Gus * Adam DeVine as Pizza Steve * Kevin Hart as Timon * Patrick Warburton as Pumbaa * JonTron as Pat * Eric Sonestreet as Stan * Martin Lawrence as Boog * Ashton Kutcher as Elliott * Will Smith as Popeye * Kevin James as Arktos * Danny McBride as James * Idris Elba as Shouhu * Seth MacFarlane as Vulture * Roger Craig Smith as Baloo (cameo) * John McCain as Bagheera (cameo) * Nancy Cartwright as Kaa (cameo) * Seth Green as King Louie (cameo) * Tara Strong as Mowgli (cameo) * Songs:������������������������ # Prologue������ (Instrumental) # I Like Foods and Drincks��������������������������☕���� (Tom Kenny and Bill Fagerbakke) # Ren's Pecs������������ (Billy West) # Recycle Song������������ (Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Rob Stefaniuk, Joe Pingue, Billy West, Carlos Alazraqui, Doug Lawrence, Maurice LaMarche, Charlie Adler, Danny Mann, Jeff Bennett, John Cena, Jason Sudeikis, Jackie Chan, Jack Black, Seth Green, Jim Cummings, Dwayne Johnson, Rob Paulsen, Kevin McDonald, Wayne Knight, Nick Bakay, Richard Steven Horvitz, Robbie Daymond, Eric Bauza, Peter Browngardt, Kevin Michael Richardson, and Adam DeVine) # Alles Fühlt Der Liebe Freuden������������ (Joe Pingue) # Shopping In The Market♨♨♨ (Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Rob Stefaniuk, Joe Pingue, Billy West, Carlos Alazraqui, Doug Lawrence, Maurice LaMarche, Charlie Adler, Danny Mann, Jeff Bennett, John Cena, Jason Sudeikis, Jackie Chan, Jack Black, Seth Green, Jim Cummings, Dwayne Johnson, Rob Paulsen, Kevin McDonald, Wayne Knight, Nick Bakay, Richard Steven Horvitz, Robbie Daymond, Eric Bauza, Peter Browngardt, Kevin Michael Richardson, and Adam DeVine) # Messiah✝️✝️✝️������ (Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Rob Stefaniuk, Joe Pingue, Billy West, Carlos Alazraqui, Doug Lawrence, Maurice LaMarche, Charlie Adler, Danny Mann, Jeff Bennett, John Cena, Jason Sudeikis, Jackie Chan, Jack Black, Seth Green, Jim Cummings, Dwayne Johnson, Rob Paulsen, Kevin McDonald, Wayne Knight, Nick Bakay, Richard Steven Horvitz, Robbie Daymond, Eric Bauza, Peter Browngardt, Kevin Michael Richardson, and Adam DeVine) # Magnificat������������ (Tom Kenny and Bill Fagerbakke) # Air On The G String������������������������ (Tom Kenny) # Heil Sei Euch Geweihten��️��️��️������������ (Daniel Trippett, Ruby Barnhill, Jaxon Mercey, Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Rob Stefaniuk, Joe Pingue, Billy West, Carlos Alazraqui, Doug Lawrence, Maurice LaMarche, Charlie Adler, Danny Mann, Jeff Bennett, John Cena, Jason Sudeikis, Jackie Chan, Jack Black, Seth Green, Jim Cummings, Dwayne Johnson, Rob Paulsen, Kevin McDonald, Wayne Knight, Nick Bakay, Richard Steven Horvitz, Robbie Daymond, Eric Bauza, Peter Browngardt, Kevin Michael Richardson, and Adam DeVine) # Quotes:✒️✒️✒️ * SpongeBob: SHUT UP!!!������������ * Patrick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!������������ * Clarice: You're Grounded!!!������������ * Rodney: How Are You!!!������������ * Lazlo: Oh, No! It's a ShotGun!!!������������ * All: Merry Christmas!!!������������ and Happy New Year!!!������������������������✨✨✨ * * Character Gallery:��️��️��️��������������️��️��️��️��️��️ Clarice the Reindeer.png|''Clarice the Reindeer'' Zoey the Reindeer.png|''Zoey the Reindeer'' Santa Claus.png|''Santa Claus'' Zoey's Mom.png|''Zoey's Mom'' Rudolph the Reindeer.png|''Rudolph the Reindeer'' Mrs. Donner.png|''Mrs. Donner'' Clairce's Mother.png|''Clairce's Mother'' SpongeBob & Patrick.png|''SpongeBob and Patrick'' Gary The Snail.png|''Gary The Snail'' Peri and Entree.png|''Peri and Entree'' Ren Hoek.png|''Ren Hoëk'' Stimpy.png|''Stimpy'' Sven.png|''Sven Hoëk'' Rocko Rama.png|''Rocko Rama'' Heffer Wolfe.png|''Heffer Wolfe'' Filburt Shellbach.png|''Filburt Shellbach'' Spunky.png|''Spunky'' Lazlo Spidermonkey.png|''Lazlo Spidermonkey'' Raj Elephant.png|''Raj Elephant'' Clam Rhino.png|''Clam Rhino'' Samson Clogmeyer.png|''Samson Clogmeyer'' Dave and Ping Pong.png|''Dave and Ping Pong'' Edward Platypus.png|''Edward Platypus'' Wilbert Beaver.png|''Wilbert Beaver'' Algonquin Casper Lumpus.png|''Algonquin Casper Lumpus'' Leslie Slinkman Piston.png|''Leslie Slinkman Piston'' Etno Polino.png|''Etno Polino'' Candy Caramella.png|''Candy Caramella'' Gorgious Klatoo.png|''Gorgious Klatoo'' Bud Budiovitch.png|''Bud Budiovitch'' Stereo Monovici.png|''Stereo Monovici'' Oggy Cat.png|''Oggy Cat'' Jack Cat.png|''Jack Cat'' Bob Bulldog.png|''Bob Bulldog'' Joey Cockroach.png|''Joey Cockroach'' Marky Cockroach.png|''Marky Cockroach'' Dee Dee Cockroach.png|''Dee Dee Cockroach'' Zig.png|''Zig'' Sharko.png|''Sharko'' Bernie.png|''Bernie'' CatDog.png|''CatDog'' Gordon Quid.png|''Gordon Quid'' Waffle G. Aliquis.png|''Waffle G. Aliquis'' Mr. Blik.png|''Mr. Blik'' Hovis.png|''Hovis'' Pooh Bear.png|''Pooh Bear'' Tigger2.png|''Tigger'' Rabbit.jpg|''Rabbit'' Nasty Jack.png|''Nasty Jack'' Stan Woozle & Heff Heffalump.png|''Stan and Heff'' Arktos.png|''Arktos'' James.png|''James'' Shouhu.png|''Shouhu'' Vulture.png|''Vulture'' Top Cat.png|''Top Cat'' Yogi Bear.png|''Yogi Bear'' Hokey Wolf.png|''Hokey Wolf'' Wally Gator.png|''Wally Gator'' Huckleberry Hound.png|''Huckleberry Hound'' Tom Cat.png|''Tom Cat'' Jerry Mouse.png|''Jerry Mouse'' Tuffy Mouse.png|''Tuffy Mouse'' Norbert Foster Beaver.png|''Norbert Foster Beaver'' Daggett Doofus Beaver.png|''Daggett Doofus Beaver'' Rodney (Squirrel Boy).png|''Rodney'' Uncle Grandpa.png|''Uncle Grandpa'' Mr. Gus.png|''Mr. Gus'' Pizza Steve.png|''Pizza Steve'' Sway Sway & Buhdeuce.png|''SwaySway and Buhdeuce'' Flain (Mixels).png|''Flain'' Timon & Pumbaa.png|''Timon & Pumbaa'' Pat.png|''Pat'' Stan.png|''Stan'' Boog.png|''Boog'' Elliot.png|''Elliot'' Popeye.png|''Popeye'' Trivia:������������������ * Preceded By The Deer and The Rabbit (2019) and Followed By Oggy's Static Cling (2020). * Clarice and Zoey are Disgusting Couple and Oggy and His Friends are Not Villains are Heroes. * Rodney Appears Without Andy. * Piglet, Eeyore, Gopher, Scar, Pingu, Four, X, Boo Boo Bear, and Ding-A-Ling Wolf Don't Appear In This Movie. * TBA. * TBA. * TBA. * TBA. * TBA. * TBA. * * Category:2019 Category:2019 films Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Space Goofs Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Category:Winnie The Pooh Category:Breadwinners Category:The Angry Beavers Category:CatDog Category:Spliced! Keep Away Category:Zig and Sharko Category:Top Cat Category:Yogi Bear Category:Hokey Wolf Category:Wally Gator Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Catscratch Category:Squirrel Boy Category:Uncle Grandpa Category:Mixels Category:The Lion King Category:Pat and Stan Category:Open Season Category:Popeye The Sailor Man Category:Jacobjesse523's Ideas Category:Jacobjesse523's Favorite Movies Category:Jacobjesse523's Feature Movies Category:Jacobjesse523's Movie Ideas Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Ideas Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Favorite Movies Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Feature Movies Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Movie Ideas Category:Wyattjoshusa's Ideas Category:Wyattjoshusa's Favorite Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Feature Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Movie Ideas Category:Crossover Movies Category:Films about Christmas Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner/Chappell Music Category:Sony/ATV Music Publishing Category:Universal Music Publishing Group Category:ASCAP Category:EMI Music Publishing Ltd. Category:Crossover Music Publishing Category:Xilam Music Publishing Category:Nick Records Category:Xilam Records Category:Crossover Records Category:Sony Records Category:Nickelodeon Music Publishing Category:União Brasileira de Editoras de Música Category:APM Music Category:Films Directed by Tim Burton Category:Films directed by Jon Favreau Category:Films scores by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Films scores by Dominic Lewis Category:Films scores by Charlie Brissette Category:Films scores by Tom Armbruster